


Breathless

by genjiglove



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiglove/pseuds/genjiglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque leaves Deuce absolutely breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> its smut. thanks

“Is this okay, Deuski?”  
The brunette flushed and squirmed, tearing her gaze away from the girl on top of her. She could no longer keep eye contact, the heated gaze making her feel vulnerable. Deuce let her head fall back onto the pillow, brown hair spreading out on the silky cover. She gave a hesitant nod.   
“Y-Yes…” she stuttered softly.  
She took a deep breathe as the other girl lightly gripped the bottom of her plaid skirt, tugging it down over her hips. Deuce lifted her hips to assist her, fighting with her subconscious to keep her legs open and not hide herself. Removing her jacket and tank top had been mortifying enough; letting her soft breasts encased in a cotton bra be on display for her girlfriend had already left her with a seemingly permanent flush. The removal of her skirt now left her blue-striped panties visible, and she let her left hand fist the pillow she was laying her head on. Deuce buried her burning cheek into the silky pillowcase, socked feet rubbing over her girlfriend’s thighs.   
“You’re so cute, Deucey,” Cinque crooned. The ginger haired girl leaned over the brunette, smushing her lips to the burning cheek that wasn’t pressed into the pillow. She placed a delicate kiss over Deuce’s closed eyelid, and another on her nose. The flautist hummed and turned her head back to face Cinque, allowing their lips to finally meet once again. She wrapped her hands around the ginger haired girl’s neck and allowed herself to melt into the kiss, forgetting her previous embarrassment momentarily. Deuce’s right hand combed through the loose hairs around the nape of Cinque’s neck, while the left scratched down the other girl’s back, leaving faint pink lines in her wake.   
The brunette kissed the younger girl again and again, swiping her tongue out shyly to swipe over the other girl’s upper lip. She bit down softly on Cinque’s lower lip, feeling her hum-- or was that a moan?-- at the contact. Cinque pulled away and sat up, and Deuce felt herself flush anew at her girlfriend’s mussed up braid and swollen lips. The brunette opened her legs wider and pulled the other girl back down, wrapping her still-socked feet around her hips. She let their lips meet again, parting her lips to allow their tongues to meet softly. She rubbed her foot over the back of Cinque’s thighs, catching the edge of her thigh-high socks with her big toe. The shorter girl subtly tried to edge it down while their tongues continued to softly meet. She managed to get one sock down to the girl’s knee before the younger girl broke the kiss.  
“Whatcha doin’, Deucey?” she hummed.   
Deuce sucked in oxygen through her nose, attempting to not seem totally flustered. “Well, it’s… it’s not fair that I’m the only one who… who’s in her underwear,” she finished.   
The ginger haired girl blinked. “Oh. Well, why didn’t you just say so?” she grinned. Deuce watched her stand up and peel her black socks off. She then tore off her white shirt and peeled down her plaid skirt. She undressed very quickly and efficiently, but Deuce felt a spike of heat in her belly regardless. When the girl was down to her blue polka dotted panties and matching bra, she settled back onto the bed and climbed between the brunette’s legs once again.   
“Better?” she asked softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Deuce’s neck.  
The flautist shivered and gripped her shoulders, leaning her head back to allow her girlfriend better access. Cinque continued to place soft kisses on her neck, tongue snaking out occasionally to wet the skin and then suck gently. The heat from earlier waved through Deuce’s body again, her sensitive neck sending signals straight to her core. She wriggled on the soft sheets and combed her fingers through the loose hairs, gripping the back of her head a bit too harshly. Cinque left one last harsh suck on her neck and glanced up at her.  
“Can I move lower, now, Deuski?” she blinked. Her dewy eyes seemed so innocent, and yet the question made the brunette squirm.   
Deuce nodded and loosened her grip, allowing the ginger haired girl to move her kisses lower. She felt a shiver run down her spine when the younger girl placed her lips on the mound of her breast, still covered by the simple bra. It wasn’t the kiss itself that made her shiver, but rather the intimacy of the act that left her feeling vulnerable but excited. She took a deep breath as her girlfriend moved to unhook the material covering her breasts, flicking it off in one simple movement. Every instinct in her body was telling her to cover herself once the brassiere was gone, but she managed to grip the sheets instead. Cinque placed her lips on her breast once again, and the brunette trembled as she felt the younger girl’s tongue on her naked skin. Deuce managed to hold in her squeak when she felt a tongue pass over her nipple the first time. She bit her bottom lip, grinding her flesh between her teeth as the younger girl did it again and again. It was like a pleasant tickling sensation and Deuce wasn’t sure if she wanted Cinque to stop or continue. She endured it, wriggling against the soft sheets as the ginger haired girl switched to the other breast. She exhaled, all the breath leaving her lungs. The brunette pushed against her head, having decided she needed a break from the sensation and encouraging her to move farther down. Cinque did not need to be told twice.   
When she felt dainty fingers hook into her panties, her embarrassment returned tenfold. She lifted her hips in a silent reassurement. The cloth ran down her legs, slightly damp fabric thrown aside as Cinque finally took in the image of her fully nude girlfriend.   
“You’re so pretty, Deucey,” she said breathily. Her small but strong hands caressed Deuce’s knees, encouraging the older girl to spread her legs farther. “I’m so lucky.”   
“Nn… don’t say such embarrassing things!” Deuce flushed at the feeling of Cinque’s lips on her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel briefly. She bit her lower lip yet again as the younger girl’s tongue trailed lower, stopping to gently kiss and suck her pale thighs. Deuce felt her clit throb. Her tongue was right there…  
The brunette whimpered as she felt Cinque’s tongue finally sweep over her. Her right hand shot down to thread her fingers through the younger girl’s hair, sweeping back her bangs. She shivered as she felt her tongue swipe again, the tip of Cinque’s tongue teasing her clitoris. Deuce pushed her head back into the pillows as far as she could, exhaling roughly at the feel of her soft, wet tongue teasing her most sensitive area. Cinque’s hands caressed her as her tongue brought her to ecstasy, one gripping a soft thigh and the other smoothing down the flat of her stomach. The older girl felt heat pooling there, right underneath her girlfriend’s small, strong hand.   
Deuce squirmed and panted softly, feeling Cinque’s tongue tease her labia. Her lips closed over her clit and sucked lightly, tongue working fast over the nub. The brunette’s thighs clenched from the sudden pleasure, her hazy subconscious fighting the urge to squeeze Cinque’s head between her legs. She hooked the leg Cinque was not holding over the girl’s shoulder, heel resting on the small of Cinque’s back. She let go of the younger girl’s hair, gripping the pillow underneath her with both hands instead. Deuce arched her back as the ginger haired girl continued her lazy, soft exploration, flicking the flat of her tongue up and down, then side to side. She cried out as Cinque’s tongue found a particularly sensitive spot.   
Her brain melted in her skull as the younger girl focused her attentions on that one spot. Her embarrassment dissipated as she voiced her pleasure, arching her back and squirming under the other girls ministrations. Every other sensation faded away to the wetness between her legs, and the girl between them. Her clit throbbed as Cinque dragged her tongue down to her entrance, briefly dipping inside before ascending to her clitoris once again. Deuce’s breathing escalated as she felt her climax approach quickly, the pleasure suddenly cresting. She held her breath subconsciously as her abdomen and thighs clenched, feeling the pleasure mount higher than she thought possible. Cinque’s soft tongue continued flicking over her, sensing her impending orgasm.   
When Deuce thought she could peak no higher, Cinque’s sloppy movements brought her even further, and finally, she fell over the edge. Her inner walls clamped down violently as the younger girl licked her through her orgasm, a high whine escaping her mouth. She felt smooth hands caressing her as she was brought down from her climax, the pulses of pleasure slowing down until they faded. Deuce exhaled violently, letting air rush back into her lungs after holding her breath for what seemed an eternity. Her clit throbbed dully in the aftermath of her orgasm, Cinque finally pulling away and subtly wiping her mouth.  
Deuce cracked open her eyes and glanced up at her girlfriend, the absolute image of the cat who got the cream. She flushed and pulled her down, no longer modest about her nudity. The brunette wrapped her arms around Cinque and nuzzled into her neck.   
“Thank you,” she whispered breathlessly. “That--That was amazing.”  
Cinque purred and rolled them over, allowing Deuce to lay on her chest. “I liked doing that for Deuski,” she giggled. “You look so pretty right now.”  
Deuce blushed and buried her face in her chest, soft breasts pillowing her head. She closed her eyes and breathed in her earthy scent, subtle but still present over the stench of sex. Sleep was just about to take her when she felt Cinque’s lips press softly into her hair. Deuce smiled and let herself drift off, feeling more loved than she ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> send me an anon and make fun of me @ genji-glove.tumblr.com


End file.
